heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Square
Republic Square is a major commercial intersection and a neighborhood in United Republic, New York City. Republic Square is sometimes billed as the hub of entertainment due to its billboards, advertisments, and daily activities or performers. Approximately 530,000 people pass through Times Square daily, many of whom are either tourists or people working in the area. Your characters can walk through and roleplay here as well. RP Zone Kelly and his fleeing group would quietly make their way through the back alley trying to avoid any attention that may be drawn to them. "Come on, move", Kelly would say as he led the others away from the charred remains of the United Republic's Police Station. Caleb would carry Grace on his back while Obama carried Fillion as the five of them knew that as of this moment hiding was no longer an option as they were only prolonging the inevitable. "Stop", Kelly would say as he came to a halt. "We're gonna have to make our way underground at this point. We'll cross the plaza to get to that manhole cover in the street. "If we're not seen we can hide down their until this is all over, and I suspect that the smells will mask ours; so we'll avoid being sniffed out". "Good idea", Obama says. "Aalright let's go", Kelly says as they began to walk out the alley. The five of them would make their way to their destination seemingly half way there before Kelly comes to a complete halt. "Get down!", he whispers loudly as he ushers everyone behind a car turned to it's side. "What is it?", Caleb ask. "Alien", Kelly would respond. In curiosity Caleb would peak around the vehicle to see the same Drakonian that slaughtered the Republic Officers back at the station. "He found us!", Caleb whispers as he zips back behind cover. 'He must have knew that we were there the whole time", Obama states nervously. "Great", Kelly sarcastically says as he gets up to peak over the vehicle. The dark haired Drakonian seemed evil to a T, as his motions, attitude, and lack of empathy said it all with one glance. He slowly walked the corners of the plaza, searching or the group that escaped his grasp earlier on. Suddenly he would sniff the air and lock onto their scent as he would look toward their direction before making his way towards them. Kelly would instantly shoot down and load his gun as he prepared for what was coming next. "He's coming this way", Kelly says tensely. Grace would began to weep as the Drakonian came closer to them with every step he took. "It'll be alright", Caleb says as he comforts her. "Maintenant il est la fin", Fillion says as he lets out a deep sigh. "When I start shooting, run", Kelly would say as he gets ready to pop up and stall the Drakonian for as long as possible. Even if it were go last 5 seconds, he was gonna give everyone else the time to make their escape. Before he could do so however a figure in the distance would began running towards them as it would quickly hop over them and the vehicle before they knew it seemingly attacking the Drakonian. Everyone would suddenly arise to see a crystalline male with a grey hoodie, and black slim jeans cutting away at the Drakonian with blades for arms. He looked as f he were completely made out of light blue crystals from head to toe as if it were his skin. The blade on his left arm would then form into a mace as he would hit the Drakonian and send him flying back into a building. "Let's go!", he would say as he ushered everyone back into the alley and out of the alien' s sight as they make their escape. "Keep running!", he would say as they speed down the alley. "You didn't kill him!?", Kelly would ask as he sprints. "Hell no, that monster is just gonna get up more pissed off than ever", he says as they stop and come to a dead end. "Shit", he would say as they began to turn around but the Drakonian lands right before them with enraged eyes. "Everyone stay back", he says as his arms turn back to blades, backing up in the process as the Drakonian drew nearer and nearer. Just as the distance between the group and the Drakonian was near it's peak, Travis would drop from the sky and, rather elegently, land between the two, cutting the Drakonian off from moving any closer. Slightly glancing back at them, Travis turned and kept his eyes on the alien. "Are all of you alright? He didn't hurt anyone in the group did he?" "We're fine", Caleb responds. The Drakonian would then launch at Travis, ready to slaughter the 7 of them. In a matter of seconds, Travis had rushed and punched the drakonian down the allyway and through a burning building, causin it to collapse on him and buying them some time. "You three don't have to fight alongside me, but I will need at least one of you to handle getting those three to a safe spot. If you do decide to help, that'll save me some trouble." Travis began walking out of the alley and onto the street, crossing his arms infront of the building. "You Dragonoid freak! I know that wasn't enough to kill you, and that's perfectly fine by me. Afterall I should make you suffer just like you made those police suffered before you killed them and settle for nothing less...however." Travis jumped into the rumble and easily found the submerged Drakonian, stabbing his arm through the males chest before he could absorb the fire around him. "You don't deserve that privage. You killed those policemen and others without any mercy, I won't spit on their graves by showing you any." Coming from the ruble, Travis made his way back to Kelly, Caleb, the crystal dude, Fillion, Obama, and Grace. "It's done. He won't come after you anymore." "Thanks", Kelly would say as he rest easily. "Would you look at that, a metahuman saved your life", Kelly says as he mocks Fillion. "And you are?", he ask as he turns to the crystal male. "Oh sorry, forgot I had the hood on", he would say as he removed his hood to reveal his crystal spiky hair. "Really doesn't answer my question", Kelly says with a smirk. "Wait, y-you don't know who I am?", he would ask. "Should I?", Kelly ask a little confused. "I'm Crystal X....y'know the crystalline hero", he would respond. "I don't get it", Kelly says. "Because I'm made of crystals....and I'm like an x-fact-you know what never mind", Crystal X would say as he turned to Mr. Unknown. "You saved our asses there guy", he says as he places his hand on his shoulder. "Nice work". "Speaking of which, what in the hell is that?", he ask as he points to Caleb. "Look formal introductions would be nice, but there's an invasion going on at the moment", Kelly would say. "Let's get moving again". Suddenly Kelly would come to a hault as he hears another sound on the streets. "Someone else is out there", he says as he peaks around the corner but doesn't see anyone in his view. "I'll check it out", Crystal X would say as he would leave the alley to look around. He would suddenly hear a noise to his right as he quickly forms his crystalline arms into blades once more, ready for whatever was coming there way once more. As tension would rise a figure would emerge from behind a truck as Crystal X gets ready to spring into action. "Meow", a cat would then walk from behind the truck as it made it's way down the street. "Heh, it's just a cat everyone", Crystal X would say as he turned to the others. "We're in the cle-!", in almost a blink of an eye Crystal X would be dragged along the pavement of the streets for what seemed like a whole block as his skull was dragged through the concrete. He would lie flat on the ground unconscious as the future would remove his hand from his face and arise as Prince Ko'lasi looked back with piercing red eyes before they would disappear under the white sheaths. "War has begun", he says with a cold tone. "Son of a---" Travis would look at Grace "Biscuit. You, get everyone out of here now! Travis would shout, going with his hands up to Prince Ko'lasi "You're the leader of them right? Listen, right now I'm not coming at you to fight, just hear me out for a few minutes before we do please." Travis truely had no desire to fight, barely standing at a safe distance (which wasn't much) away from Prince Ko'lasi so he could at least be heard. "Crap, Caleb let's go", Kelly says as he puts Grace on his back. "Not this time", Caleb says as he turns toward the confrontation. "Been running for far too long now watching people get killed and I'm not gonna stand for it any longer. Take everyone to safety and I'll he'll out here". "Alright man...be careful", Kelly says as he helped Fillion up. "Be safe", Grace would say as she hugged Caleb. "I will", he responds as he puts her on Kelly's back. "Let's go", Kelly would say to Obama and Fillion as they made their way down the alley, hoping to find some safety. Meanwhile, Prince Ko'lasi would simply stare at Travis with a scowl. "Hmph, please indulge me on what you have to say", he would say with a smirk. Despite the stare and scowl, Travis was relieved to hear Prince Ko'lasi would at least try to listen to what he had to say. "I'm glad to hear that, even though I've seen more smirks like yours then I have people in my lifetime." He laughed before continuing. "Anyway, before anything else, I want to know exactly why you've come to our planet and why you're attacking us so relentlessly. You don't seem to be the peaceful type, given your race's apperence, but even still that didn't mean you had to attack immediately after meeting us. You could have just as easily threatened us with extinction without revealing your power, which proably would have scared our world leaders shitless as a result. However, you chose to attack us off the bat, show off your manpower, and back us into a corner. We were forced to fight back, and we still are now. That's what you would do if a race suddenly appeared on your home world and tried to wipe you all out, you'd fight to protect it, right? That's why I, unlike most others of my race, want to try and understand why you're doing this, so that maybe, just maybe, an understanding could be reached between our peoples. Is all of this bloodshed really nessasary in order for you to get your point across?" Travis asked, never taking his eyes off of Prince Ko'lasi as he tried his hardest to make his intentions reasonable and just to the Drakonian leader. Ko'lasi's smirk would then disappear as he simply stared at Travis for a few moments before answering. "Our race is bred to be savage warriors from the moment we are born, taught to eat, sleep, and destroy without a question. We're born to fight and die if nesscessary as long as we as a race succeed in our long term goal. Our goal is to flourish and make a statement so that we don't end up like you and everyone on this rock. We're not born to look at thing from your point of view. We're not born to understand and reason with those that are lesser than us". Suddenly out of nowhere, Kaïsha would come flying straight down while grabbing a fistful of Travis's hair and slamming his face straight into the concrete. "We're born to conquer", she whispers in Travis's ear. "And that's exactly what we're going to do", Ko'lasi says as he retracts his claws, heating them up in the process, and brings them Travis's face. However, Ko'lasi would be interrupted by a swift kick to the face by Reptilian, sending him flying back. He would then spin kick Kaïsha in the temple as well, removing her grasp of Travis. "I'm sorry but no", Reptilian would say as he gets ready for battle. Lucarion smashes down nearby, having tackled a Drakonian to the grown. Its face to the ground, Lucarion twists the beast's head backwards, shattering it's neck. As he begins to get up, he slides his knee on to its throat, and grabs its head, ripping it off as he stood up. Lucarion announces flatly to the group "I'm here to help.", dropping the head on to the ground. Ko'lasi would return to his feet and stare down the 4 of them before spitting. "Hmph". "On your command", Kaïsha would say as she flew down next to her brother. Tension would begin to rise as the two sibling Drakonians would stare at their adversaries for a good while before making a move. "NOW!", Ko'lasi yells as he rushes toward them. Battle Conditions Win Conditions: Bring Prince Ko'lasi and Princess Kaïsha down to 50% of their health. Losing Conditions: You are killed. Stats Prince Ko'lasi Princess Kaïsha Reptilian Mr. Unknown Caleb Lucarion Fight!!! *Ko'lasi would almost immediately shoot for Caleb as he throws a strong punch right to his jaw that sends him flying down the street. Ko'lasi would then fly after Caleb and knee him right in his gut before ax-handling him to the ground, but Caleb would stand right back up after the two previous attacks. "I want you to understand how you're so similar to trash", Ko'lasi says as he stomps on Caleb's head 5 times before picking him up by the collar and effortlessly throwing him to the side of a SUV, but Caleb flips over it to avoid collision. *Having noticed the Drakonian blood the winged beast has spilled since they got here, Kaïsha would launch towards Lucarion and knee him right in the jaw before doing a complete 360° and elbowing him square in the face, which he would dodge. She would then follow up her attack by grabbing is shoulder and completing flipping over him to grab onto his wings. "It's time for you to be clipped", she whispers in Lucarions ear before driving both of her feet in his spine without removing her grasp. She would then begin to fly up into the air, still holding onto Lucarion before dropping down and sending him into the concrete. "Lets see how much blood I can spill", she says as she mounts him and repeatedly punches him 8 times, but only half of her strikes prove effective. She would then attempt to douse him in flames, but he would kick her over him to get her off. *Reptilian would fly towards Kaïsha and attempt to punch her but she would sidestep in time. He would then backspring from his hand and kick her directly in the back, but she would seem more annoyed than affected. He would then rush towards her and deliver a fury of kicks and punches (12, 1 hits) before delivering a strong punch to her gut, but she would be completely unaffected. Seeing the anger in her eyes, Reptilian would fly back into the air and hop from building to building toward her to shoulder thrust her into a van, but she would sidestep once more. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:New York Category:United Republic